Wolverine VS Raphael (DB)
Wolverine VS Raphael is the 5th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Wolverine from Marvel Comics and Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Description Marvel Comics VS Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - It's the battle of the hot heads of their respective series. Which Hot head will win this fight? Interlude Wiz: Trust me, being easily angered is a big problem for the body system, even if it's work related or anything that happened in life. Boomstick: And these two are easily the Hot heads of each universe! Wiz: Wolverine, the anti-hero of the X-Men Boomstick: And Raphael, the Hothead of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wolverine Wiz: In Cold Lake, Alberta Canada. A couple of weeks before the 19th of April. The Mutant who would come to simply be known as "Logan" was actually born as James Howlett, the illegitimate son of Elizabeth Howlett who was married to John Howlett, owner of a large estate and the Howletts' grounds-keeper, Thomas Logan. Boomstick: As a young boy, Little James was neglated by his mother and took punishment from well his grandfather. He had a terrible life! Wiz: But on that faithful day, a drunken groundskeeper broke into the home with his son and attempted to take his former lover Elizabeth with him. John, Sr. attempted to stop him and Thomas shot him in the head, in cold blood. James had just entered the room when this occurred and his mutation finally manifested: bone claws extended from the backs of his hands and he attacked the intruders with uncharacteristic ferocity, killing Thomas and scarring Dog's face with three claw marks. Boomstick: Damn, and then many many years later, he fought in every war there is! hell even WW I and WW II. But before leaving Canada, while in his Lotus Seven, Logan was pumped full of Thorazine, beaten, and kidnapped, by a group of armed men from the Weapon X Project, possibly under Romulus' orders. The man known only as the Professor, Dr. Abraham Cornelius, and Dr. Carol Hines began to examine Logan while he floated in a containment tank. Logan's skeleton, including his claws, was bonded with the indestructible metal known as adamantium, making it unbreakable, and his personality was buried beneath the most intense brainwashing he had ever undergone. Wiz: And on that day! Logan rised up and escaped the Weapon X program, he was approached by Professor X aftter attracting his battle against The Hulk and afterwards being freed from Mind Control, he joined the X-Men with fellow new recruits: Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Thunderbird and Banshee and gained a new name which he would be remained to be called "The Wolverine". Boomstick: The Wolverine is an aggressive, fighting machine who'll do just about anything with his mutant abilities! Like his trusty adamantium claws that can cut just about through everything! It can even go up to 12 inches and are Retractable! Wiz: But let's not forget about Wolverine's Adamantium Skeleton! Wolverine is unbreakable and it can add weight to his blows on his opponents. Boomstick: But that's not all! Wolverine has survived freaking nuclear explosions! he survived nuclear explosions like it was no trouble for him at all! Wiz: Wolverine may have had a life going through alot, but when it goes to too much physical pain for him, he has his signature power, a Healing Factor. Boomstick: You see Wolverine heals pretty easily and regenerates anything on himself, It even is immune to Poison! Wiz: Wolverine's Healing Factor can also fight adamanitum poisoning and delay his aging. Boomstick: Damn i wish i had a Healing Factor, and see how much my Ex-Wife tries to hit me with it! Wiz: Umm well, anyways Wolverine also has heightened senses allowing him to hear through thick walls, see alot further and the eye could see, even in the dark. Boomstick: And can even smell a hidden target nearby, he knows exactly where the opponent will be at! It's like you can't hide from him in a fight and will track you down easily! Wiz: He also had mastered five different types of fighting style including a Skilled Acrobat and has defeated the likes of Black Panther and Iron Fist. Boomstick: But let's not forget! When Wolverine goes into really much pain, It transforms him into one superpower where he basically loses his control, as we call it! The Berserker Rage! Wiz: The Berserker Rage is Wolverine's means of going in a full rage state from taking too much pain and lashes out really aggressive. He's also unpredicatble to telepaths and is blind to his rage. Boomstick: Damn, but anyways Wolverine has done alot in his life with the X-Men! He survived blows from tough characters like The Hulk and Juggernaut Wiz: He even battled Omega Red for 17 hours. Founded Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, In one instance of an alternate reality, killed Hulk by ripping through Hulk's guts when Hulk ate him. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Did he seriously eat Wolverine!? Wiz: Umm well no! This was all taken part in the Old Man Logan storyline! Boomstick: Goddamn! Well all of his feats seem to be amazing, but Wolverine has his downfalls! All of his organs aren't adamanitum so they can be ripped out! Wiz: Also he had his skeleton ripped out of him from Magneto and has died multiple times in the series. His Healing Factor can be halted by Carbonadium, Murasama Blade, and the Microverse Virus. Boomstick: Also when he ages, his healing factor slows down and for example uhhh Hey guess what! Spoiler Warning from the new Logan movie in three...two...one...Yep he died. He was killed by X-24 in the movie. Wiz: But overall of Wolverine's feats, Wolverine is one tough son of a bitch and not to be messed with. Raphael Boomstick: In a big city called New York City lied the underground sewers where four mutant turtles lived. Wiz: Those four would be trained under a mutant rat named Master Splinter and they were named Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and the hot head and angriest Ninja Turtle of the four Raphael Boomstick: Raphael is known as the brute force of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, hell he even picks on Michelangelo from time to time. Wiz: But this doesn't mean any of his life, Raphael is the strongest of the TMNT, he's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership! Boomstick: Raphael has a pair of Twin Sais which is like a combination of a dagger, pitchfork and ...Wolverine's claws! Wiz: Okay that may be funny and all but we've already had to analyze Wolverine earlier! Boomstick: Nah Boomstick, they're like Wolverine's Claws! Wiz: Ugh! Anyways! Raphael doesn't have just the Twin Sais, he also carries a nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai! Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged offensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pummel to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords! Wiz: He also has shurikens, which can be thrown like a sharp projectile to his opponents and can penetrate metal. Boomstick: He's also got climbing claws, which allows him to dig through steel itself! but that's not all! Raphael has a grappling hook which can be used to latch onto things to climb up or swing like Batman! Wiz: He has a exploding shuriken which can explode if he throws at something like a grenade Boomstick: We call it Exploding Shuriken! Wiz: Really?? Boomstick: Yes Wiz, really! Anyways Raphael has fought and defeated Shredder on many ecations! He's even defeated other foes along with the turtles such as Baxter Stockman, Bebop and Rocksteady, Krang and The Shredder. He collasped a gigantic wall and can dodge at superhuman speeds! Wiz: Raphael can also jump off buildings and fall without no injuries, He's also beated his long time best friend Casey Jones and stomped Donatello in combat. This proves that Raphael is indeed the strongest turtle of the four, but there are his downfalls. Boomstick: You see Raphael is known to easily lose his cool and he really can't control his anger, leaving him to be one of the turtles to be knocked out completely early. Wiz: But when Raph is in battle, there's nothing more than going back away from him. Raphael: I am Green Vegeance! Death Battle It takes place in the sewers and we see Michelangelo go flying through a brick wall and then it cuts to Leonardo and Donatello lying on the ground and it cuts to a man with claws coming out of his fists wearing a yellow and blue suit as his claws go back up revealing Wolverine. Wolverine: Come on Bub...I was only here because i'm on a certain mission and i'm running abit late! As Wolverine starts walking away, a ninja turtle in red hops out from behind him about to attack him, but Wolverine quickly turns around and blocks the attack quickly with his claws out. The turtle happens to be Raphael as Raph jumps back. Raphael: Just what the hell do you think you are doing! Wolverine: I told you bub, i'm on a mission on looking for something back for The Avengers! Wolverine's claws come back up and gets in battle as Raph does the same. FIGHT! Raphael and Wolverine engage at each other and start slicing each other as Wolverine gets more of the slices around Raphael, then Raphael counterattacks Wolverine by kicking him then hitting a good few shots with his Twin Sais before switching out with his Nunchucks hitting Wolverine in the face. Wolverine then starts to fight back with his claws back out swinging around at Raphael cutting blood around his torso, but Raphael then guards going into his shell. Wolverine sees this and waits for Raphael to come back out. Wolverine: Not a good sign to hide in there bub Wolverine attempts to stab Raphael through the shell but Raphael makes a surprisenly jumping uppercut knocking wolverine away then rushes forward hopping from wall to wall at Wolverine and starts to quickly punch and kick at him getting good amount of hits and knocks Wolverine into a brick wall. Raphael: Remember what you did to Mikey?! This is your return gift! Raphael runs then goes into his shell and knocks Wolverine through the brick wall into the next room then comes back out with his climbing claws and starts to effectively slash Wolverine but Wolverine blocks again and then breaks out as Raph is pushed back. Wolverine's claws come back out. Wolverine: Heh i have to say bub, your alot different than those three back there! Wanna try showing that to me again? Raphael then tries not to lose his cool but shakes it off and starts to now throw shurikens at Wolverine as Wolverine quickly dodges them thanks to his eyesight and enhanced hearing then uses his claws to attack them, but then one stabs into his head. Wolverine: Ugh! Raphael then starts to throw more shurikens at Wolverine which penetrate in his skin piercing his skin. Raphael: I may be a different ninja turtle from the other three, but..I know when it's like to lose my cool! Raphael turns around and has his index finger up then smirks. Raphael: But i'm the strongest ninja turtle of the three Raphael quickly pulls his finger down as the shurikens that were onto Wolverine's skin blow up like a grenade on him which Wolverine is launched and hits into a brick wall as they come crumbling onto him. Raphael turns around and crosses arms with a serious look. Raphael: Finally...It's done! But suddenly... Wolverine: Alright then tough guy... Red Aura raises from the bricks Wolverine: You got me really MAD! Wolverine gets back up roaring in rage as he just now entered Berserker Mode as Raphael is shocked about Wolverine getting back up as Wolverine rushes at Raphael in full rage being blind about it and Wolverine starts to rapidally make slash marks at Raphael which leaves him defensless. Raphael is then on one knee bleeding very heavily as Wolverine walks over breathing angrily and tilts his head up Wolverine: This Fight has ended for you bub! Wolverine then slices Raphael's head off with a full swing as his head lands on the water and the water slowly turns red and his body falls to the ground then Wolverine kicks Raphael's body into the water turning the water red with Raph's own blood. KO! Wolverine quickly escapes and completes the mission to bring back to The Avenger's Towers as Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo quickly run and sees Raph's corpse and they mourn the loss of Raphael. Results Boomstick: And tonight's menu is Turtle Soup! Wiz: Both Wolverine and Raphael have shown brute force and their full nature in their abilities, but Wolverine has had more far training experience and his adamanitum skeleton is the means of being indestructable Boomstick: Raphael may have been trained under a mutant rodent to defeat various villains too, but y'know good o'l Wolvie has a strong skeleton and all his superhuman senses, so Raphael didn't have the means of trying to kill Wolverine at all Wiz: Wolverine can only be killed by Carbonadium, The Murasama Blade and the Microverse Virus, and Raphael didn't have anything to break Adamantium. Boomstick: Look's like Raphael just couldn't head it to Wolverine. Wiz: The Winner is Wolverine! Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! In the Woods a Girl holding a Scythe comes out and is looking very serious straight forward and a foot steps infront of the camera being black with a Red cloat around and the hoodie is up on the head then he gets out his weapon the Hana Reddo Sword and looks up having glowing gold eyes then it cuts to black. Maka Albarn VS Ryan Kaneshon Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Comic Book' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Marvel Comics VS Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles